A Heist Gone Wrong Wiki
Welcome to the Official A Heist Gone Wrong Wiki This is the official Wiki page of the multiplayer game A Heist Gone Wrong. Here, you will find role descriptions, strategies, and other tips about the game. What is A Heist Gone Wrong? A Heist Gone Wrong is an online Social Deduction game based on the board game One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A game of Heist can hold anywhere from 4 to 9 players, and the players each receive their roles with various actions. The game is split among three factions: the Innocents, the Robbers, and the Neutrals. Innocents must find Robbers to win, Robbers must avoid capture, and Neutrals have their own objectives. What makes this game special is that you do not know if your role card was replaced with a different card, and must use the chat and game sense to figure out what you really are. Innocents could become Robbers and vice versa, and their winning conditions change without them realizing it. Like other Social Deduction games, A Heist Gone Wrong is heavily chat based, but this game encourages strategy-based tactics and demands the player to have good game sense. Certain strategies that would be considered gamethrowing in other Social Deduction games are typical in this one. Are you ready to put your skills to the test? The game can be played here. Check out the manual explaining how to play this game and how different roles function. To join our community and play in lobbies with other people, join our Discord Server. Frequently Asked Questions # What do I do to play a game? If you cannot find a quick game, join the above-mentioned Discord server and type !play'' in #heist-games to inform other players you wish to start a new lobby. Make sure to watch the video to your right to learn the basic mechanics of the game! # ''But isn't everyone more experienced than I am? Being new at the game isn't as big of a disadvantage as you may think. As long as you understand how to play the game, you will quickly catch on to how the game works, and new players aren't always predictable. # How do I tell if someone is lying or not? Other than using your role's ability to your advantage, you may have to rely on chat in order to tell who is lying. Who is acting the most suspicious? This is a Social Deduction game, after all! # I don't understand this role! How does it work? Click on the role in the setup to get a description of it! Always remember the order the roles perform their action during the Robbery Phase is determined by their position the role list. Roles on top go before the roles below them. Partner Social Deduction Games Throne of Lies "The 3D online-multiplayer "social deduction" game of mischief & betrayal, inspired by medieval politics, tabletop & werewolf/mafia for PC. Discover your allies, dispose of the rest." * Game * Wiki * Discord Server Category:Browse Category:Roles